


Then he kissed me

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Flirting, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Inspired by too much Lupin lll goodness and The Crystals' classic 'Then he kissed me', this is a one-shot featuring everybody's favourite master thief and Interpol inspector. Enjoy.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 31





	Then he kissed me

_Then he kissed me_

The first time it happened, they were in freefall.  
Zenigata had his right arm in handcuffs, and just as Lupin turned to face him and slip out with a trademarked quip, Zenigata's lips touched his.  
Softly, gently, Lupin's eyes, first shock-widened, closed in delight. Zenigata kissed him further; Lupin, now running on pure reflex, freed himself before breaking the kiss.  
He gazed into Zenigata's dark, warm eyes, the knowing smile, and heard him say,  
"Just so you remember that I'm the only one who can get this close to you."  
Then his jetpack kicked in and Lupin was carried away from the Interpol inspector.

As time went on, it became almost a ritual; Lupin would stage a heist, Zenigata would lay a trap, Lupin would at times stumble into it and just when he was about to break free, Zenigata would steal a kiss.  
And for some strange reason, Lupin couldn't fathom how, the inspector always knew when he was dealing with a fake. He was pretty certain no one knew about their little game, though Lupin at times wondered if Jigen suspected something.  
Perhaps Lupin should stop being so over-enthusiastic whenever Zenigata showed up, but he couldn't help himself; he always looked forward to seeing his nemesis again. His mere sight made Lupin's body tingle all over in anticipation, because the inspector had inadvertently stumbled over a formerly undisclosed fetish of Lupin's:  
the master thief liked to be handcuffed.  
Not by anybody, mind you, but only Zenigata.  
The way the inspector handled the silvery shining, cold steel contraptions sent shivers up Lupin's spine. There was something in the fluid, effortless way those big hands turned the restrainments into extensions of his own being that had something almost sensual to it; a true expert of the art. And Lupin loved working with experts, hence his ragtag team of thieves.

It had been a miscalculation.  
Not on their side, but on the police's. Apparently, the federalies had not counted on making it this quick to the scene of crime and busted Lupin's team's ecclectic plan. Fujiko, as always, got away, as did Goemon. Jigen and him however got caught and thrown in seperate cells, waiting for interrogation.  
When Zenigata walked into the room, Lupin smirked. The inspector returned the grin, then ushered the others out the room.  
"No worries," he declared, and his gruff voice had an almost lecherous quality to it,  
"I'll cuff him to me. No running away this time, Lupin!"  
"So, who's running, oji-chan?" replied Lupin, as the heavy vault doors shut closed behind them. Cold, sleek, brand-new, with specially designed locks and enforced links, the cuffs slid around the thief's pale, slender wrist.  
Lupin shivered with lust. Zenigata pulled him up to eye level, rumbling,  
"Now, you're going to be a good little monkey and tell me where your frieds took the Crystal Cobalt and the holo-simulation codes to, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you off the hook easy. Say, four to six years?" Lupin, eyes half-lidded, purred,  
"Hmm, I thought torturing inmates is prohibited by the Geneva Constitution?"  
Dark silver eyes twinkled dangerously.  
"Who said anything about torture?"  
A wicked tongue circled an earshell, and Lupin twitched in delight.  
"I'm not out to hurt you, babe." Again, the thief trembled. Zenigata turned him around to lean against his own, larger frame.  
Lupin fought the urge to snuggle into the embrace, as the inspector began gently sliding his hands up and down the thief's slender form.  
"Besides," he rumbled, and Lupin felt his knees go putty,  
"this cell has no security cameras or microphones." Chafed lips tickled the nape of dark hair, sideburns, a pale neck. Lupin stifled his moan.  
Strong fingers slipped between his shirt buttons, cautiously popping them open. Lupin turned his head to capture Zenigata's lips in a kiss.  
A hint of smoke, an idea of coffee; Lupin's tongue coaxed the inspector's into his own mouth.  
Oh, but what wickedly deft fingers Zengata had; gliding over hardened nipples and faded scars. Teasing soft chest hair, caressing taut belly muscles, playing with the rim of the belt.  
When Zenigata's hand dipped into Lupin's pants, the thief almost choked on his spit.  
"Easy there, babe," again that deep, gruff reassurance,  
"remember, no one can hear you."  
Lupin tried to wriggle free, but his other hand was still firmly attached to Zenigata's, and the inspector had no intentions whatsoever to end their little tryst.  
"Don't worry," and he could almost hear the smile in Zenigata's voice,  
"I'll take good care of you." Calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and Lupin panicked.  
No, not that, he would never live it down; if anyone saw him with stained pants, he would never-  
He froze, when Zenigata pulled his zipper open.  
"Shh, it's okay. No one will ever know about this." Again, the clever tongue took his earshell hostage, then teeth bit lovingly into a trembling shoulder.  
"O-oji-chan..." A kiss to a feverish temple, long, languid strokes.  
"Shh. It's okay, Arsène. I'm here for you."  
The way Zenigata spoke his name...Lupin gasped, trembled, writhed, but made no attempt to stop the inspector. His breath hitched, then caught in his throat, when the older man increased both speed and pressure, expertly jerking him off.  
He could feel the heat in his belly pooling, rising, surging throughout his body, and he bit his lip not to cry out in desperate arousal.  
Zenigata's hand moved faster; precum trickling out the tiny slit at the tip of Lupin's cock, and still the gruff vice kept rasping sweet reassurances ino the thief's ear.  
Lupin fought a battle with himself; he didn't want to enjoy this, but Zenigata's voice, his scent, the strong build and sinewy arms holding him upright, the soft clinking of the handcuffs...  
"Next time I'll cuff your legs too", growled Zenigata and Lupin lost the fight.  
With a hoarse keen he came, splattering his seed over Zenigata's hand, the floor, the front of his pants...  
Gasping, the thief attempted to come down from his high; Zenigata shook out the remaining sperm still dripping from his dick, telling him how cute he was and how sweet he sounded when he orgasmed...  
Lupin, hands resting on his knees, panted, not noticing that Zenigata had stealthily slipped out of the cuffs.  
"They-they're gonna know..hah-hah-no way- they're not gonna -huh- notice the stains..."  
"I doubt there's gonna be any problem with that", stated Zenigata.  
Right before he doused Lupin with a bucket of cold water.  
The thief shrieked, then screamed,  
"Torture! This is definetly torture! Waterboarding is illegal, dammit!" Zenigata laughed, as he put down the bucket and declared,  
"It's not torture when we offer you a hot shower and a warm meal afterwards. Then it's just a prank. Besides," he grinned at Lupin, who had turned his temper tantrum to wrapping his arms around himself and glaring,  
"cold water's the best way to get rid of such stains."

Of course they escaped.  
Not due to Zenigata's incompetence or lack of attention by the police, but because Goemon had managed to round up a very unlikely ally to launch an all-out military assault on the prison.  
Lupin only took a second to make sure that Jigen had made it out as well, and then the cambrioleur took off at mach nine.  
Behind him, he heard orders being shouted, Zenigata calling after him,  
"Come back, Lupin! Don't run! You'll only make things harder for yourselves!"  
Lupin chanced a look back; Zenigata was trying to keep up, right hand swinging a set of new handcuffs. His expression was fierce, but his eyes shone with mirth and relief.  
Lupin felt his member stiffen and fought the urge down, casting a last, cheeky grin towards his would-be paramour.  
And as he followed Jigen into the chaos of dark, smoke, light and noise, all he could think, was,  
_"I hope so, oji-chan. I really, truly hope so."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
My first time writing Lupin/Zenigata; I hope you liked it, since I'm considering to further explorate this childhood fandom of mine.^^


End file.
